Poe Dameron
Poe Dameron, also known as Rox, Palo, and Poe Poe, was a male Human pilot who served in the New Republic during the Yuuzhan Vong War and the period afterwords. The son of Lieutenant Shara Bey and Sergeant Kes Dameron of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, Dameron followed in his mother's footsteps in becoming a pilot, serving the New Republic Defense Fleet as the commander of Red Squadron, but grew disillusioned with the New Republic's inaction towards the Confederacy of Independent Systems and their alleged alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong during the onset of their invasion of the galaxy. Biography Early life Born one year before the Battle of Endor, Poe Dameron was the son of Shara Bey and Kes Dameron, who both served the Alliance to Restore the Republic in the fight against the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. As an infant, Dameron rarely saw his parents due to the Alliance's continued operations against the Imperials before and after Endor, as his mother worked as a Rebel pilot for the Alliance's Green Squadron and his father was a member of the Pathfinders, and Dameron was thus left in the care of his maternal grandfather. Six months after the Battle of Endor, Dameron's parents left Rebel service to reunite with him, settle on Yavin 4 and build a house: close to which they planted a Force-sensitive tree, a gift from Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. At age 6, Dameron began to learn how to fly in his mother's old RZ-1 A-wing interceptor, which was part of his mother's compensation package when she mustered out of the Rebellion. She would take Dameron up in it, and he would sit in her lap, learning how to control the ship from her. Tragedy struck his family when his mother unexpectedly died; at the time, Dameron was only eight years old. However, Dameron would later learn that her death was a lie as she had in truth abandoned the family. As a teenager, he was involved in the Legislative Youth Program alongside Padmé Amidala, with whom he fell in love. However, they went their separate ways when he decide to become an artist and musician, while Amidala pursued a career in politics, although he never fully got over her. New Republic Eventually, Dameron became a pilot himself and enlisted in the New Republic Fleet Academy on Coruscant where he met fellow cadets Kik Pine and the Atsy brothers. After graduating, he joined the New Republic Defense Fleet. Upon entering the New Republic's service, he began to learn the true scope of his mother's heroism, and he himself rose through the ranks, becoming a commander for the New Republic, and earned the reputation of being extremely skilled. Given command of Rapier Squadron, a group of T-85 X-wings, Dameron also met the spherical astromech droid BB-8, who would go onto assist him during his flights as Rapier Leader and become a steadfast friend from then on. His squadron was stationed at the Mirrin Prime Republic Base, under Major Lonno Deso. In time, Dameron came to be aware of the threat the Confederacy of Independent Systems represented and the leeway they were given by the Republic, but he and his squadron were merely deployed to patrol trade lanes in the Mirrin sector and protect ships from piracy. Yuuzhan Vong War Personality and traits The son of a Rebel pilot and a Rebel commando, Dameron grew up on stories of Alliance campaigns, and while his mother taught him to fly and to love it, his father had taught him that when he committed to doing something, one committed to going all the way or not do it at all. Thanks to them, Dameron developed a strong sense of commitment and duty, but had trouble with the line between his commitment to the New Republic and the commitment to his comrades, willing to disobey a direct order from his superior. Noted to be a "bad liar" by fellow comrades much to his indignation, Dameron had a headstrong nature which often led him into trouble, and a proud countenance that, those who did not know him, could mistake for arrogance. Confident in his skills and in his mission, he sometimes displayed an impatience that arose only from a desire to fulfill the task at hand. While daring with an appetite for risk as well as somewhat foolish, Leia Organa once noted that his need to do what was right and "maybe find a little adventure along the way", coupled with his outstanding piloting skills, reminded her of her brother, Luke Skywalker. Relationships Family Kes Dameron Shara Bey Cassian Andor Friends Ello Asty Threnalli Atsy Romances Padmé Amidala Amilyn Holdo Apailana Appearances *''Star Wars: AOTCE'' Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Inhabitants of Yavin IV Category:Inhabitants of Naboo Category:Artists Category:Musicians Category:Red Squadron personnel